Pokemon: Stories of the Lost
by ThatGuyAcrossTheStreet
Summary: Many know how Pokémon lasts with modern time, though few know how the world ran back in the old days. Meet Jack, a boy whom was living a happy life, until suddenly it all came crashing down when a legion wanted to gather three legendary Pokémon to take over the world. Jack fights through many enemies, racing against time to put and end to this legion.


Pokemon: Stories of the Lost

[This is a Pokémon fanfic, with an original character.]

[Caution: Some content not suitable for children. Rating: M. Read at own risk]

[Rated for violence, suggestive themes, and suggestive language.]

Pokémon, a species of which were told to live before the time of dinosaurs. Pokémon were used in battle, in ancient wars, being companions to any whom they felt like they liked. Recently, we left Pokémon Trainer Red at the end of Pokémon Fire Red. After we left him, while he was in a cave, he found ancient cave paintings. He reported them to Professor Oak, who then gathered the rest of the Professors, and some scientists, to translate the story. The story, they found, was telling the adventures of a lost trainer, this trainers name was Jack. Here, we tell the story for all to know, we tell the story of a trainer to risked it all to save the life of Pokémon, a trainer who fought through waves of enemies to save his friends, his family.

This, is Pokémon: Stories of the lost.

[Chapter 1]

The stars shined brightly in the night sky, the air crisp, the sounds of Pokémon loud in the air. Jack sat on the top of an hill, looking over his village. His partner Grovyle stood beside him, chewing on a blade of grass. Jack looked up at his partner, saying to him  
"Grovyle, do you think dad will come home soon?" Grovyle simply looked at him, stared, then shifted his head to the distance. "Yeah," said Jack, "He probably won't." Jack stood, brushing off his baggy shorts. He wriggled his toes, enjoying the grass that tickled his feet. He enjoyed the nature, loved the fact Pokémon inhibited the areas. He loved all Pokémon, good or bad. He looked at Grovyle, smiling, "Race 'ya home." The Pokémon looked back, then his leg twitched. Jack started sprinting down the hill, Groyvle somewhat in front of him. Jack was left in the dust, and his partner stopped at the entrance of the village, waiting for Jack to arrive. Jack arrived breathing heavy, hunching over and slapping his hands on his knees, "You only won because I went easy," he said. His partner simply smirked slightly, then a woman's voice called through the air, "Jack! Dinner!" The boy shot his head up, and Grovyle was already taking off. Jack ran off after him, chuckling and smiling from ear to ear. He barged inside, the sweet smell of bread and spices hitting him like a large hammer. Immediately his mouth watered, and he began walking into the kitchen, passing a completely wooden table, carved neatly. Table were set as if they were royalty, when in reality they were a poor family. "So mom, what are 'ya cooking?" Jack asked, Grovyle passing him and leaning against the wall. Jack's mom looked back, smirking. She teased him, saying "Well, I'm cooking food, obviously," Jack made a pouty face, and his mother laughed. "I'm just making dessert, hun. Food's on the table." Both Jack and his Pokémon missed the large bowl that sat in the middle, some meat from the Miltank set on plates. Most things were wooden, however they were carved out neatly, as if a professional made them. The boy and his partner sat, digging in without a seconds thought. Jack's mother came by and kissed his head, whispering into his ear, "Patience is a virtue. Take the time to look around and notice things." She said this because Jack came rushing in, and without a seconds thought, he missed the food. She sat next to Jack and began eating, too.  
Later that night, as Jack was laying on his bed, which wasn't very soft, he thought of what his mother had said. 'What use would come of it later on?' He thought, and he kept thinking of what could possibly fit with what his mother said. Soon enough, he had thought so much that he fell asleep, dreaming of his father walking into the village and hugging him, kissing his mother, and telling them that he'll never leave again.

[Chapter 2]

The next day, Jack was playing a game that the kids had created, hopscotch. They drew squares on the ground, in a pattern, and you had to toss a rock and whatever square it landed on you had to jump to, copying the pattern of the squares. Jack thought it was quite fascinating, and he was so stuck to it he didn't even notice the hoard of Zebstrika coming into the village. Grovyle flashed by, taking Jack with him. As the hoard passed, Jack caught a glimpse of a body being dragged behind. Or, at least, half of a body. The spine dangled, blood staining the dirt, and when the hoard stopped the boy got a better look. The man being dragged was his father. Jack eyes began tearing, and when a man got off of a Zebstrike, Grovyle tensed and waited, his blade on his forearm flexing out. A few more men got off, then soon enough one of them whistled and there was the sound of a large flapping. A Pokémon landed by the man who whistled. All of the men were wearing some type of armor, however the one who whistled was wearing armor that covered his entire body, except for his face. His Pokémon was completely yellow, electricity coming off of it's large wings. Grovyle knew who it was, but Jack was clueless, and then the men pulled out blades and began yelling. Grovyle shoved Jack behind him as one of the men came forward, his sword raised up. Grovyle's leaf-blade flexed again, and he side stepped the sword. The Pokémon sliced the mans neck, the spat out the leaf in his mouth and began pelleting others with seeds. Other Pokémon of the village also began attacking, but the bird-Pokémon flapped it's wings and cawed, blasting most of the Pokémon with bolts of electricity so powerful that they collapsed. Jack was taken from behind, and Grovyle began to be dragged into the middle with the rest of the Pokémon. Jack called out, "No! Grovyle! Let me go!" Jack struggled against the man, but with a swift punch Jack was knocked out-cold.  
The boy woke up, chained to a wall. Water had been slowly dripping on his head, a small stream coming down the side of his face. Tears stained his cheeks, and he looked around, then began to panic as he remembered what had happened. The image seemed to be burned into his mind, his father's upper body being dragged, Grovyle slicing the mans neck, the blood spurting on him. The blood. He looked down at his shirt, a dried blood staining it. He tried to cry again, but his eyes were too dry. He heard foot steps, then the opening of a gate, and when Jack looked up he was smacked across the face. A harsh, deep voice yelled at him, "WHERE'S THE STONE?!" Jack didn't understand, and he was slapped again, "TELL ME WHERE THE STONE IS, BOY! I KNOW YOUR DAMMED VILLAGE WAS HIDING IT!" Jack croaked out, trying to reply. He was smacked again. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TALK LOUDER!" Jack croaked again, louder this time, "I don't know what you're talking about... where a-" another hand across his face, then a fist to the gut. He heard dragging, and when he looked up he saw a dirty face covered by a scraggly beard, one of the barbarians he saw. He looked beside him, two more holding his mother up, a knife to her neck. Jack began screaming, "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH MY MOM! NO!" The barbarian in front of him smirked, then asked again. "Tell us where the stone is, and she lives." Jack looked at him dead in the eye, saying again, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT STONE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He spat in the barbarians face, and the man wiped it off. He growled, then snapped his fingers. He heard his mother cry out, and when he looked he saw blood spurting from her neck. At the sight, he blacked out.

[Chapter 3]

Jack came to, and he was alone again, but in a different room. He was chained to the floor this time, by his ankle. He took a look around, and he realized he was in a large room, squared, bars at the front. Other people were with him, all shapes and sizes, and looked like all ages as well. He looked beside him, and saw a carcass being eaten by Weedles. He screamed and scrambled as far away as his chain would allow him, breathing heavy. A man, in the corner of the room, looked up from his curled up position. Jack stared at him, and the man slowly stood and came over. He was a few feet away due to the chain, but he squatted and stared at Jack for a few moments, before saying "Your father. His name was David, correct?"  
Jack was taken by surprise, and he swallowed deep before answering, "Y-yeah... do you know him?"  
"Yes. Him and I... were acquaintances. I suppose that they caught him?"  
The memory flashed in Jack's head again, "Y-yeah... they killed him."  
The man sighed deeply, holding out his arm, his hand touching the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see. Do you know why he left you and your mother?"  
Jack looked at the man, stared at his eyes. Something told him that he could trust the man, and he shook his head as a reply to the question.  
The man started from the beginning, explaining how the stone that the barbarians are asking everyone about is a Fire Stone, something they think can summon the Pokémon Moltres. They already have Zapatos, the one Pokémon that flew into their village. One all three legendaries are caught, they plan to take over the land, and him and David had hidden the stone somewhere safe. His mother had known about it, and had gotten Grovyle from his father to protect Jack. The man's name was Daniel, and he met David in the forest as he was looking for a place to hide the stone. Through it all he was whispering so nobody else caught a word, and when Daniel was finally done Jack stared at him. He began to break down into tears, then foot steps echoed the halls. David looked at the barbarians, then at Jack. He waved, and the barbarians took him off. Jack sat for days, waiting, and waiting, but Daniel never came back. Finally, on the 16th day, Jack had formatted a plan to escape and find the stone.


End file.
